This invention relates generally to seat slide structures for vehicle seats in which the position of the seat relative to the steering wheel or dashboard can be adjusted. Structures of this type commonly provide a pair of frame members, one secured to the vehicle seat and the other secured to the vehicle floor, which are movable relative to each other in directions fore and aft of the vehicle. Typically, a pin or other abutment means is provided so that the two frame members can be secured together, the pin or abutment means being removable to allow the seat position to be adjusted. This arrangement has generally been satisfactory from the standpoint of strength of attachment and ease of adjustment to the user of the seat. However, when these devices are used in two-door vehicles, it is difficult for passengers to gain access to the back seat. Usually, the seat back is merely tilted forward, which provides little space between the seat bottom and the back seat. The seat can be moved to its furthest forward position to allow more space, but this forces the user to readjust the seat after the back seat passengers have entered the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved device for adjusting the position of the seat fore and aft of the vehicle in which the seat can be slid forwardly to facilitate entry of back seat passengers and subsequently moved rearwardly to a previously adjusted position.
Another object is to provide a seat track assembly for adjusting and sliding a vehicle seat which is of relatively simple construction, is inexpensive to produce and assemble, and is easy for vehicle users to operate. It is a further object of this invention to provide a seat track assembly which, when locked, provides firm resistance to forces tending to move the seat fore and aft of the vehicle.